the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Rune Portal
Rune Portals, are a form of transport found in the Mythic Realm, the allows for easy transport, their permanent structures that sit in a area that handles high traffic, Workings Rune Portals are named after the long strain of runes that is carved inside the portals walls that allows for them to activate. For travelers and tourists to use the portal they are required to have a passport, which has a ID that holds their needed information, to get one they are required to file some paper work at the portals kiosk. After that, they are given the passport in it's wallet like carrier, that the owner can customize the cover of. They'll also be given the towns Rune card, the passports wallet like carrier is where the rune cards are safely kept in sleeves. Rune Cards, are cards that activate the portals, and allow the travelers to travel to a different portal. The rune printed on the back of the card allows this, each rune card is never the same as each Rune Portal has a different, unique enchanted rune assigned to it, and a individual color that the portals energy changes too. The first Rune card is free where the holder gets their pass at, replacements, cards to a newly visited portal hub, and ones for family members normally cost around 20 gold peaces each. Security Despite concerns, Rune Portals are safe, the kiosks and portals are never left unmanned, or unguarded. Kiosks also have emergency kill switches to admittedly turn them off if required, and if anyone is going through at the time they'll just walk through it like a normal doorway, the portals also only have a opening time of a few minutes before it needs to be reactivated. Types Direct Ports: A smaller travel portal, not regulated like large travel portals, these portals are permanently connected to another single portal, in a another place, and do not require a card, these are always on, and are used to go to specific places, typically in the same region, or same town, these are also made for privet use. Travel Ports: For large scale travel for tourists, these require cards to connect to other portals of the same build, and are not left unmanned or unguarded, they are also regulated by the mythic world council. Kiosks are always near them to help people get to where they are traveling. No two Travel Ports have the same rune card. Dimension Ports: Or "Realm Ports" they are much bigger then the other portals, and require a lot of energy in order for dimension crossing to happen, they are treated much like Travel Ports, and can do the same as them, but these allow for travel between dimensions, they too have special rune cards assigned to them, one for the human realm, another for the mythic. Known Dimension Ports Mythic Realm. Human Realm. Demon Realm. Celestial Realm. Dark Realm (Underdark). Card Gallery Trivia *These portals where partly inspired by the ones found in the Cartoon and MMO Wakfu, and Dufus. Category:Structures Category:Mythic Realm Category:World